7swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luciora
Luciora is part of the territory of Nox , and is popular training spot for people who are new to the game. Luciora contains monsters such as goblins, goblin fighters, goblin masters and goblin lords. Other monsters present are slimes, green slimes and shadow slimes. Due to its wide rivers and large canyons, it is popular among scouts and socrcerers, who can dispatch enemies safely at a distance. However, clerics and gladiators can also find monsters to train on until they become stronger. Novice players must be always on constant watch for the goblin lord who patrols this area, as it can kill a new player in one or two hits. Goblins: They are recognisable by the green plume on their head, and they are the weakest member of the goblin family. They provide a decent amount of exp for new players, and sometimes drop red potions on death, which are useful for healing. Goblin Fighters: The second weakest member of the goblin family, and recognisable by the yellow plume on their head. They can drop yellow potions, which provide more health recovery than the red potion. Although this goblin is fairly weak, it is still advised that novices be cautious around it. Goblin Masters: The second strongest goblin, and is recognisable by the red plume on its head. It drops level 10 equipment for all classes, which can prove useful to a new player. The goblin master is also known to drop potions on death. More experienced players can destroy them in mellee combat, but I recommend novice players to attack them from a distance. Goblin Lord: The strongest member of the goblin family, recognisable by the blue plume on its head. The lord is also larger than the rest of the goblin family, and only one appears in Luciora at a time. Novice players should avoid it at all costs, as it is highly aggressive, and will not hesitate to pursue you over long distances. Never use fire-based attacks on the lord, or it will be healed. If you do decide to tackle the lord, you will be rewarded with an exceptional amount of experience, white potions, level 10 equipement, as well as items such as power gems. Slimes: The weakest creature in the game, and offer the lowest exp yeild. Trained on by characters until about level 5-10, when stronger enemies can be dispatched. Slimes are blue in appearance. Green Slime: The second weakest slime in the game, it is slightly stronger than the standard slime, but offers more exp. As its name suggests, it is green in appearance. Shadow Slime: The third weakest slime, it is not to be underestimated. This slime is black in appearance, and has incredibly high defence, making it extremely challenging for the beginner. It also has a habit of sneaking behind players and killing them while they are unprepared. Members of the cleric class have an advantage over this monster, as their healing powers can damage this creature. They drop potions on death, and can offer up to 1000exp.